pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Random Pokémon Christmas
A Random Pokémon Christmas is the Christmas special of A Random Pokémon Show. Plot We see Steve decorating his house inside Steve: Deck the Halls with tons of Sneasels! Falalalalalalal- Dakota walks in. Dakota: If your going to sing, at least use Auto-tune. Steve: Right! He pulls out an earpiece and sings, his voice sounding robotic and Rebecca Black-ish. Dakota: No...just stop. Steve: Ok. He takes out the earpiece. Steve: So, what brings you here on Christmas eve? Dakota: You stole Blaze... again. Steve: What can I say? Cyndaquil really looks up to him. He points to Cyndaquil, who's following Blaze's moves. Dakota: Ok...so where's Korrina? Steve: Out of the town. Dakota: Ah. Steve: Where's Abi? Dakota: Visiting family. Steve: Ahmad and Iris? Dakota: In Sinnoh. Ahmad's never seen real snow. Steve: Does that mean what it means? Dakota: EPIC CHRISTMAS PARTY! Steve: WOO! Ten minutes later.... Steve and Dakota are watching Elf... A Sentret attacks Buddy on the screen. Dakota: How inaccurate! Sentrets don't live in cold climates, and they are generally docile! Steve: Not really. I once got attacked my a mob of them. Dakota: Well... Steve: Don't even start. Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's Lab...all of Dakota and Steve's Pokémon are having a super duper epic Christmas party. Blaze: And then you use Ember. Cyndaquil lights a pile of logs on fire. Blaze: Now, we sing boring songs about chespinuts over this fire and crap, before Dakota puts on his Pentatonix albums. Dakota: Seems legit. Steve is seen watching Total Drama World Tour. Steve: Damn, Alejandro is a hun- Dakota raises a eyebrow. Steve: -Hundred times cooler than me. Dakota: Get off your lazyass and help me decorate the tree. Steve: And I should because...? Dakota: Because if you don't, I'm telling Korrina your secret when she comes back. Steve: *gasp emote* You wouldn't. Dakota: Don't doubt me. The camera zooms in to Dakota's face. Dakota: I would. There's a knock on the door. Dakota opens it and finds Ian, Elise, Conway, Brendan, and Misty! Dakota: Guys! Steve: MISTY! Misty: Hey Steve. Steve: So, are you still with Cobalt? Misty: No, turns out he worked for Team Rocket and stuff. Steve: i knew he was trouble when he walked in. Dakota: You know, so far for a Christmas special, this isn't very Christmas-y. Everyone but Dakota: Yeah. Dakota and Ian: Wait... I GOT IT! They look at each other and run outside. The rest of them follow, seeing the house decroated very festive. Steve: Oh, wow. He takes a pic and sends it to Korrina. Dakota: It's not done yet. Ian releases Delibird, Feraligatr, Omastar, and Wartortle. Dakota releases Lacey, Sheer, Cola, and Blizzard. Steve scratches his head. Steve: I don't get it. What are you guys trying to d- Brendan: They're trying to make a White Christmas! Steve: Man, Ahmad traveled all the way to Sinnoh for nothing. The Pokemon make it snow and cover the house in ice and snow. Elise: So beautiful. Steve: Just like you. She kicks him in the nuts and he falls over. Steve: I've started to notice a trend here. He gets up, as he sends out his Vulpix. Steve: Check it out. Vulpix: That looks so pretty! She breathes fire all over it. Vulpix: Now die. Steve frowns, as he returns Vulpix. Dakota and Ian also frown as they rebuild the snow house. Meanwhile, in the North Pole, Jessie, James and Meowth are looking for Santa's workshop. Meowth: Wow, never thought I would miss Ash and the twerps. Jessie: Shut up, Meowth. We're here to capture Santa Claus. Category:UEE Category:ARPS Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:OmniDragon Category:Awesome